The Slow Race
by Livvy4243
Summary: The group meet an unexpected meta-human from Earth 2 who's surprisingly not trying to kill them. What happens when she turns out to be one of the most useful people they've met so far. Her nick name. The turtle.
1. Idea

Hey hey

This is just an idea I'm spitting out into the fan fiction world

Basically she's the turtle of Earth 2 but she's down to earth and has kept her powers hidden in fear of being killed by Zoom.

She's picked up by the gang and helps take down Zoom in her own way- although her powers are really under developed since she hasn't been able to use them on a day to day basis.

Depending on the amount of people who think 'hey that's pretty cool' I'll probably start working on it.

I've got an idea for a plot but it isn't fully developedYET. It all depends on the feed back I get and so,

Please review of you want me to actually write something


	2. Chapter 1 an attempt at least

**Hey, I wrote this at 11:30 at night and I'm tired but here's a taste of the story I guess. Not too sure on hername yet either -.-**

 ****

 **Guest: thank you for the review- I guess it does make sense to at least put a bit more effort into it so here you go.**

 ****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Melanie walked down the street it was a normal- laid back day. She'd delivered all of the requested meals and hadn't had any meta-humans break through the restaurant doors. It was a rare good day in central city. She'd still kept her own meta human  
powers under wraps. She knew she could help what was happening to the city - if she had 10x the power she had now- she'd be able to slow that guy down. But this was Zoom. Zoom. That name left a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd destroyed her city- countless  
families had been ruined and here she was hiding in fear.

Shaking her head from the dark thoughts she looked at her wrist watch, she had 3 hours until the curfew- more than enough time to get home and forget that her city was in danger. With speed that came from years of practise Melanie weaved between the other  
pedestrians, small frame making it easy to move against the opposing crowds.

Taking a left turn that was all to familiar she entered an almost abandoned arcade street. she came to an abrupt halt as she heard the common beep of a Metahuman scanner. She'd swiped a jammer from star labs- why one existed she didn't know but she was  
so glad it did. Turning she saw a civilian look at her in fear before they held out their wrist. The beeping was louder to the guys left and he went to turn tail when blood gushed from his eyes and nose and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Melanie all but chocked on her breath as she retreated a step. A hand was wrapped around her neck all to quickly and a guy stood in front of her. She knew his face from the newspapers- Reverb- he worked for Zoom.

Cisco- or more commonly known as Reverb, grinned at the flash of fear that ran through the women's eyes as he held her against the brick wall. He smirked "You're hard to find you know that? Hell I wouldn't have know you existed if I hadn't sensed you."  
He got a little closer to her "I have a proposal, timer." He said, letting up on her throat just a tad. She grunted in pain "Burn in hell" she spat out. Reverb frowned "that's not nice. What if I told you-" he paused pointed a hand towards the centre  
of the walkway, a large spinning thing- Melanie would only think to call it a portal- appeared "this is a portal that will be destroyed by the people on the other side in... Hmm.. 50 seconds? And if you don't accept my offer you're being killed with  
it."

Melanie just glared "good. Now. You have the power to defeat Zoom- and I need you to do just that." He grinned again "you see, zoom is weak to ice and obviously something that'll slow him down- just. Like. You" Cisco didn't elaborate- she'd under stood  
what he'd just offered her with a sick grin.

Melanie turned to offer over in her head. If she went with Reverb she'd be killed by Zoom. If she didn't she'd be killed by Reverb. The portal obviously led some where... And if she could get away from Reverb- then he wouldn't kill her- not yet any way...  
It'd been what? 36 seconds or so. She had a window. Fight or flight as they say

"I..." She paused letting the seconds tick by and with agility she didn't know she had she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, he let go of her throat and she nailed him with a sharp punch to the face right in between his stupid glasses. She leapt  
for the still open and spinning portal praying to all things holy that she didn't die. As she leapt through she felt her stomach drop, lightning crackled and things shot passed her she didn't know what they were but she knew she was moving. Behind  
her she felt reverb make a dash for the portal and in front of her she saw never ending nothingness. Using her powers for the first time in a long time she slowed down time. Her body continued at the same rate as she got further and further away from  
Reverb she saw something- it was metal and the shape of a foot ball... And it was aimed right at her face.

Dodging it with panic she looked back as it slowly impacted with what looked like the centre of the portal. Thank god time was slow because it viciously exploded on impact. With a squeal she pushed some extra force into her movements, trying desperately  
to escape the clutches of the oddly beautiful explosion. Her control on her power slipped just as she made it out of the thing.

She heard a voice say "did you hear that voi-" Before she barrelled head first into someone's chest and felt herself and the odd person spin at an incredible speed into another solid wall- where she felt her head connect solidly, easily and effectively  
knocking her out.

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too bad. Again it's an idea in the making.**

 ****

 **Review if you'd like me to keep writing**

 **Until next time...?**


End file.
